Percy Jackson's Sister
by SnitchCat
Summary: Percy Jackson, the mightiest hero at camp Half-Blood, makes the gods promise to identify their children when they turn 13. But he doesn't expect Poseidon to send him his own twin double, complete with an attitude and the likelihood of a good hero. Meet Hailey Rowan - The Daughter of Posiedon!
1. My Best Friend Knocks Me Unconcious

Hi. My name is Hailey Rowan. I go to Yancy Academy for troubled kids. Am I a troubled kid? Well, I guess. At least, if you call having dyslexia and ADHD. I can't sit still, and when I try to concentrate on reading, the letters float of the page.

Everything started to go bad in Latin class, when Mr Lapiz gave out our 2 foot long test. Mr Lapiz was in a wheelchair and always wore a tweed jacket. He seemed to expect the best from me in Latin, even though I had attention problems to deal with he would look at me, all sad, and say: "Mrs Rowan, I will expect the same from you as from everybody else." but he doesn't want the SAME quality work, he wants BETTER. Anyway, after 1,000 wrong spelled names and Greek goddesses and gods and heros, my head was spinning and I was ready to just go to my dormitory and give my poor head a break. Apparently, Mr Lapiz had other ideas.

" Hailey, come here please. "

I walk over, dragging my feet, ready for another lecture about how I should try harder and stuff. But he just looks at me sadly and tells me to go.

" Hey, Juniper. "

Juniper is my friend, and we belong in the same dormitory. She always looks a little green, like she's gonna be sick. Also, when she cries, her eyes turn green, not red. And she is deathly afraid of dogs.

" Hey, Hailey. Tired? "

" Uh huh. Can we _not_ study today? "

she nods her head, smirking. She is horrible at every single subject but Latin. She aces it. And Mr Lapiz _still_ expects me to be better than her. Go figure.

My head still spinning, I lie down. Suddenly, Juniper jumps on me, pinning me to my bunk.

" Hey, what? GETTOF! "

I scream and kick her. She hangs on, wincing.

" Drink this, "

she tells me, and, still pinning me down with one hand, she reaches into a pocket of her jeans and takes out a vial.

" What is that? And I'm not drinking. "

I tell her stubbornly. But no matter how much I struggle, I can't stop her tipping the freezing liquid down my throat and watching as I fall unconscious.


	2. The Car Ride Of Doom

My eyes open slowly. I can feel pain on my head, but otherwise nothing is wrong. It's like Juniper never knocked me out. But I can tell its not true the moment she leans her head over me.

" She's awa - "

before she gets a chance to finish her sentence, I sit up and immediately grab her in a wrestlers hold. Still holding Juniper in one hand, I look around my new surroundings. What I thought was a jail cell is actually a car, and there is rain rain pouring and lighting flashing outside. I can only see the siluette of the driver.

" Where am I? "

I ask the flailing Juniper, who had been stubbornly waving around her little fists all this time. She makes a mfffffff sound, telling me I'd covered her mouth. I loosen my grip, and she sits back, eyeing me warily.

" Don't do that again, "

she growls. Then she said,

" In a car, as you can see. "

" Really? Gee, I didn't know that. "

I roll my eyes.

" Fine! Where in the middle of no-where, heading to- "

" Girls! "

the driver calls out. It's my mum! The fact almost sends my head spinning again.

" Mum, what are we doing here? "

she just shakes her head and keeps driving. I notice she's driving so fast, any police man with any common sense would arrest her on the spot. So we really were in the middle of no-where...

Suddenly, I see a shape, a fluttering form, almost bash I to the car. But my mum must have seen it, too, because she gasps and swerves to avoid it. We lose I in the storm.

" What was that? "

But mum, instead of answering, mutters:

" Just another mile. Please, please, please, just let me get there. Just let us get there. "

I didn't know where ' there ' was, but I found myself leaning forward in my seat, wanting us to arrive. The dark shape had really freaked me out.

" Juniper, where exactly-? "

I say, but then, our car explodes.

I feel the feeling of weightlessness, cold rain and the impending sense of doom as we fly through the air. Then I crash onto something and realize that the car hadn't exploded. But lightning had made a large crater in the roof, at the same time as throwing us off-course into a ditch. I peel my forehead of the seat in front and mutter " Ow. " Then I look over at Juniper. She has a deep gash on her leg, and her forehead is oozing green - wait, green blood? That can't be right. I look again. Yes, there is definitely green blood, coming both from her leg and her head. Weird.

" Hailey! Get out, now, and run! There is a farm house over the hill. Somewhat close to the farmhouse will be a pine tree. There will be something glittery on it. Run past it, it is the property line. Then get help as soon as possible. Run! Go! "

shrieks mother hyrestically as she pulls with all her might on the door handle. It breaks off.

" GO! "

she yells again. I sit stubbornly in my seat.

" I'm not going any where without you two."

I say. She looks at me like I'm mad. Come to think of it, I probably am.

Instead of saving my self, I grabbed the door handle, managed to open the door, and dragged out Juniper. Then I ran around the other side of the car to help mum. I pulled on the door until it broke, then grabbed mum and got her to help me carry my friend. She was surprisingly light, but I still wouldn't have gotten far if mum didn't help. Together, we dragged her up the hill, and kept going. I saw the pine tree my mum had been talking about, and the farmhouse. But that was still a whole he yard away. And then I heard the snarl. And it's coming from right behind me.


	3. I Battle A Very Bad Kitty

Very, very slowly, I put down Juniper and in the same speed turn around. What I see makes me feel like screaming. There, standing in front of me, is a lion eating a lady.

I stare at the woman-eating lion and realize that the woman is smiling. And her mouth is full of razor sharp teeth.

" Um... You're... Smiling... And the.. Lion is eating you? "

I stammer, still not ready to believe my eyes.

" Lion? I am no lion, Hailey Rowan. I think you know what I am. "

she says. It comes out in more of a purr.

" Your a... Sphin-? "

" Don't say the name! Names are powerful things, Hailey. "

my mother seemed to unfreeze from staring in shock to immediate action.

" Run! She's trying to kill you, Hailey! "

but I am frozen in shock.

" But your just a myth... "

I tell it. Immediately, I know it was the wrong thing to say. She growls, in the sort of threatening way that kind of tells you _oh-that-was-the-wrong-thing-to-say-girly-you-are-so-dead_. I got the message and bolted.

" Come back here! "

the sphinx yells and pounces after me. I run, full pelt, toward the hill, picking up Juniper on the way. The sphinx had scared me so much that I ran without turning back. Only when I hear the yell do I turn around to see the sphinx' paw at my mothers throat.

This all happens in slow motion: The vile creature is squeezing my mum. I scream, yell at her to let go, and run towards her. She chokes out one last word, "Go," and disappears in a burst of light, witch is somehow accompanied by the smell of the sea. Then shes gone, and the rain and thunder interfere again.

I stand there, not being able to process what has happened. My mother is dead. _Gone_. Adrenaline pumps through me. That stupid kitty is not killing my mum and not paying for it. I lay down Juniper, stalk up right to the stupid things nose and yell:

" OH, YEAH? JUST KILL MY MUM, WILL YOU?! ARGHHHHHH! "

the last part is because I fling myself at the sphinx and start hammering it with my fists.

" _Stupid... Idiotic... CAT!_ "

I yell, taking note not to say the name per my ( now dead ) mothers instruction. Suddenly, I yank on one of the teeth and it falls out. Hurray, I have suddenly gotten myself a weapon the size of a dagger. I'm happy. _Not._

With a crazed laugh/scream, I jump off the sphinx and roll away on my shoulder.

" WELL, COME AT ME! KILL ME, THEN! "

I scream at the top of my lungs. It stays where it is, still nursing the hole in the perfect row of teeth that I caused. Then it curses, turns toward me and, unsurprisingly does exactly what I asked it to do. Tries to kill me.

When she gets close enough, she pounces, claws outstretched. I roll to the side just as she rips through the mud at her feet. Then I stab her in the side. The sphinx screams, a loud, drawn-out scream, and starts dissingrating. Not in a flash of light, like my mother, but slowly crumbling, like a statue made of sand.

I turn away, and, crying, drag Juniper towards the farmhouse. I'm weeping, pleading for my mother, but I know she won't come. She is dead. I get to the porch of the house and fall down, exhausted. The world slowly fades to black as I see Mr Lapiz and a guy with sea-green eyes looking down at me.


	4. Camp-Half Blood

What I see and hear over the next few days makes absolutely no sense. Once, I wake up in time to see the sea-green eyes guy ( I decided to call him that ) feed me pudding. It tastes like fish soup, the kind my mother always made, and I want to start crying again. I don't want to look weak, though, so I settle on saying a whole selection of swear words inside my head. Sea-green eyes looks at me, sadly, like he knows how I feel. Then I slip back into the world of unconsciousness.

The next time I wake up, I notice Mr Lapiz and a guy with a lot of eyes watching me. Literally a lot of eyes. They're on his forehead, his palms, even his chin...

Finally, I open my eyes, and there is nothing un-normal about my surroundings, except they are better than what I'm used to. I'm sitting in a leather chair, with a pillow behind my neck and a blanket on my legs. Next to me is a table with a paper cup on it. It's full of some sort of green liquid, and for a moment I think that they are trying to poison me again. It has some ice cubes in it.

" Hey. "

says a familiar voice, and I watch as Juniper walks up next to me. She is wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, whatever that means. I nod at the drink.

" I'm not drinking this. The last time I drank something, it was because a certain somebody tipped it down my throat, and knocked me out. "

I mutter. My throat feels dry, and I desperately want a sip of the drink, no matter what I tell Juniper. At these words, Juniper cringes.

" It... Wasn't like that. I needed to get you here right away, because I knew you were being followed. But I also knew you would ask too many questions, and I couldn't afford to waste time. You were in danger. "

she says, staring at her sneakers. I shrug, like it's no big deal, but of course, I DO want to know. Then, cautiously, I grab the drink in my shaking hands and raise it to my lips and take a sip. I recoil, because I was expecting apple juice. But what I taste is unmistakably dark chocolate. Liquified dark chocolate. Before long, I empty the cup. I stare at the cup, sure that I just had a warm drink, but the ice-cubes haven't even melted. Suddenly, I notice that Juniper is looking at it wistfully, like she wished she could have had some. This makes me guilty, because I usually share what I have with her.

" Sorry. I should have let you have a sip. "

I tell her. She shakes her head.

" What did it taste like? "

she asks. This makes me even more guilty, and I feel my face going red.

" No, you had to drink it all, anyway. Just... Out of interest. "

" Dark chocolate. The chocolate my mother brings home from work, she owns a chocolate factory. "

I say. I really don't want to talk on the subject, so I turn my head away and see what I'd missed when I woke up.

A huge, grassy area is ringed by little hills, on top of one of them is the pine tree. Down in the fields, there is a volleyball pit, where teenagers in the same shirts as Juniper are playing ball with ( I rub my eyes ) a couple of satyrs. In the far area, their is a canoe lake, with canoes bobbing up and down on the smooth surface. On the left, there is a circular arena and what looks like stables. More than half of the right side of the fields is a forest, and on the edge of the forest, is the weirdest ever collection of cabins.

The cabins form a rectangle around a huge fire pit, where everyone obviously sits to toast marshmallows in the afternoon. Also, the cabins look WAY cooler than the normal school ones.

Cabin number 1, if you look at it the right way, seems to have streaks of lighting running across the sides. It's very grand and huge, just like the cabin beside it, number 2. This one, though, is covered in silvery peacocks. Cabin nine looks like a mini factory, with pipes sticking all over the place. Cabin 7 is so bright, it is hard to look at. To make a long story short: whatever this place is, it's awesome.

I keep gawking at the fields until Sea-green eyes' voice brings me back to reality.  
" Hello, Hailey. Enjoying the view? I was in the exact same position as you, exactly 6 years ago. I'd also lost my mother, and I'd also defeated the monster who did it. Here, "  
he says, as he hands me a cardboard box. I stare at him and take it, opening it to find the tooth of the sphinx that killed my mum.  
" Thanks, "  
I mumble. It's all I can say, really. The awkward silence afterwards is broken by Mr Lapiz, who choses that moment to roll in on the scene in his wheelchair. Immediately, Juniper perks up.  
" This is Percy, Hailey. He saved the world last summer, so... You know. Be nice. And you already know Chiron, of course. "  
she says in rapid-fire machine-gun mode, as if she wants to impress the Latin teacher.  
" Mr Lapiz? "  
" Chiron, my dear. "  
he says.  
" Ok, um... Isn't Chiron a centaur who trained heros and all that stuff in the Greek mythology? "  
I ask. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it's true. Mr Lapiz - Chiron - smiles warmly.  
" Yes. And I am the centaur, Hailey. Yes, the same one from the stories, " he chuckles, when he sees the dumbfounded expression on my face.  
" But then... But then, aren't you supposed to be dead? "  
I stammer.  
" Hmm. I don't know about should be. Well, I can't be dead if I'm alive, right? "  
he says. He has a good point.  
" You're in a wheelchair. "  
I tell him. Ha! Beat that, Mr Lapiz!  
" Yes. I prefer to stay in it for first encounters. But if you insist... "  
then he rises from his wheelchair.

Well, he doesn't really rise. It just seems like his body is getting longer and longer... And longer...

Then I see white rising, and I think that he's wearing underwear, but realize two seconds later that the 'underwear' is a palomino horse's body. Wow. So he really is a centaur.

" Come on, Hailey. I'll show you around. "  
he tells me. I get shakily to my feet, and follow Chiron as he gallops off towards the arena.


	5. AN

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, it's just that between homework, mean teachers and Sunday school, I don't have much time to write. And anyway, I have run out of ideas. Any suggestions for the next chapter? _


	6. Mr D and Crazy Cabin Teenagers

After Chiron had shown me everything, from the stables to the canoeing lake, he turned and said:

" Hailey, you will be staying in cabin eleven. Percy will show you, "

as he is saying this, Percy shows up riding a black Pegasus. I goggle at it. Then I pinch myself, to make sure I'm not dreaming. I'm not. Suddenly, the Pegasus neighs and says,_Watcher starin at? Not like you've never seen a flying horse._

" Actually, I HAVEN'T ever seen a flying horse, thank you very much. " I tell it. Then I become aware of Chiron and Percy staring at me. They make me uncomfortable.

" What? Didn't you hear it? "

I ask nervously. Chiron shakes his head, but Percy is looking at me in an entirely new way. He turns to Chiron.

" Do you think-? "

" No, it can't be... And anyway, we have to wait till the ceremony to find out for sure. "

" Ceremony? "

I interrupt.

" When they determine your parents; or rather, _one_ of your parents. "

Chiron says kindly.

" My mums dead and I never met my dad. Probably dead, too. "

I huff at him. It true, though. I'd never met my father, and even if I _had_ met him sometime, I couldn't remember. So much for the ceremony.

" Your father's not dead, "

Percy says slowly. I stare at him.

" How do you know? Do you know him? "

" No, I know _you_. You wouldn't be here if you weren't what you are. "

" Well, what am I then? An alien or something? "

" No... You're half human. And half... Hi, Mr D. "

breaks off Percy. I turn, frustrated at the man who interrupted our conversation. He's on the chubby side of fat and his nose is red. His tiger-skin T-shirt doesn't match his jeans.

" Hello. "

he says lazily.

" Hailey, this is the camp director, Mr D. "

says Percy. I stare. Im suddenly planning the best way to stick a pin to a chair I know Percy will sit in, because he must be kidding. Camp director? Him? No way, hozay. I'm not listening to some drunk, fat dude just because I attend this camp. I listen to myself and myself _only_.

" Does... Er... The D stand for something? "

I ask. Maybe I sounded a bit rude, because he gives me the 'evil stare' I usually get from teachers, because I'm pegged as a trouble-maker the moment I walk in the classroom door.

" Rowan, I would advise you to keep your mouth shut. Although your stupidity impresses me, I'd have thought you have figured that out yourself. "

he says silkily. I gawp at him. No one, and I mean, NO ONE has ever spoken to me like that before and not gotten a black eye and several bruises in some other areas. But I know I can't punch the camp director, or I'll get in serious trouble.

" Stop looking like a goldfish and close your mouth. Also, have you told this dunderhead about... OUR world? "

Mr D turns to Percy. Percy shakes his head and Mr D sighs.

" Well, hurry up then. Her ignorance is annoying me. "

he turns and walks as swiftly as possible away, considering he was fat and had probably just had a whole bottle of wine.

" Mr Fat Dude said that you had this... WORLD or something. What world? "

I turn on him, after I'd finished doing some rude hand gestures in the direction of the camp director . I'm still fuming and maybe red in the face, so I want to direct the conversation to a less touchy subject, and not Mr Fat Dude.

" Number one, his name is Mr D. And second, you know the Greek gods and stuff like that? "

" Yeah... The Minotaur, Sphinx, Furies, the Fate-"

I say. I know all of those. The ex-Mr Lapiz taught about them in class. But suddenly, Percy interrupted me:

" Shh! I get it, I get it. Just don't say those words... They have... POWER I guess you could say. Just don't say them. Especially outside camp. "

he tells me.

" Fine. Where's my cabin? "

I say. Percy seems surprised that I let the subject drop so quickly, but leads me over to the cabins and shows me Cabin 11.

The cabin is the most ordinary cabin at this camp. It's old and rickety, and nothing out of the ordinary. Or so I think. Because the moment I walk in the door, I jump out of the way as a bucket full of water crashes down onto the floor. Thats just another weird thing about me. I can sense water, where ever it is. I glare at the entire cabin, daring them to laugh.

" Um, Hailey? They do this all the time. Please don't... ATTACK them or anything, ok? "

murmurs Percy. Then he shuts the door and I can hear him walking away. With a creepy feeling, I begin to notice that the campers' smiles are getting bigger with every step that we can hear Percy take. Finally, when his footsteps die out completely, they are grinning in a maniac way that tells me:_Uh oh._


	7. The Mysterious Cabin

" Errr, could you please stop smiling in that creepy way? It's creepy. "

I tell the campers. They're making me extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly, out from behind the campers, steps out a girl. The only girl I can see, in fact. Her sparkly, light blue hair matches her eyes. She's wearing a white dress, with a pair of golden wings in the middle as a design. She's very pretty.

" Hi. I'm Summer Clearwater. What exactly are you doing here? "

she says in a sweet, clear voice, though her tone is sharp.

" This is where I'm staying. And... You know Percy? The guy? He was saying something about mythical creatures. I think... He wanted to tell me that all that Greek mythology was real. "

I say. Summer seems startled, like no-body had taken her as a friend the moment they met her. Also, saying this, I startled MYSELF by talking to her so nicely. Usually, I would have either ignored her, or spoken politely, but not THIS. Definitely not immediately telling her what I was thinking like she was a long lost friend.

" Errrr... I mean, um... I'll be going now. "

I back out of the doorway, almost slipping on the puddle where the bucket had landed. Someone snickers. Then I slam the door and I can hear them all laughing inside. _Geez, so nice. I'm hoping that I don't have to stay there long. As in, in this cabin, anyway. Wonder what's in cabin 1, though..._ So after thinking that, I head, obviously to cabin one. As I walk, I notice that most of the cabins seem deserted. Why can't I just move into one of those? Weird. When I pass cabin 3, I notice that it's not like cabin one and 2, but low, and long. And it attracts some sort of power...

My feet move without permission, carrying me over to cabin 3. Blue light pulses through the windows, ever so gently. After what seems like an age, I finally reach the door and peek inside.

_A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, plus for some of you might find it boring. I promise next chapter will be MUCH longer!_


End file.
